


The Thing About Drama Club

by appalyneinstitute1



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, also drama club, now with art!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalyneinstitute1/pseuds/appalyneinstitute1
Summary: Sophie and Fitz weren’t exactly dating. Sure, they had gone to homecoming together, but now where they stand with each other, neither of them knows. Now there’s a new kid, Keefe, who by signing up for the school musical, has them both questioning their feelings for him and each other.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Thing About Drama Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the kotlc 2021 collab over on tumblr (my url there is @/sofia-not-sophie) and my beta and artist are respectively @/a-legendary-love-story and @/io-of-the-fandoms
> 
> Please go check out the art! I have no clue how to link on here but the art is linked to the posts for this fic tagged with the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing again y’all!!!
> 
> As said in the work notes this is for the 2021 collab on tumblr and the art is by @/io-of-the-fandoms and my beta is @/a-legendary-love-story
> 
> Hope you like!
> 
> XOXO  
> —Appie

Sophie sat in homeroom staring out the window, or rather, pointedly not trying to stare at Fitz. Not that that was working too well.

They had gone to the homecoming dance together the previous week, but since then she had no idea where they stood. Not much had changed, they still hung out with their friends and had practiced for auditions for the school musical together, but otherwise she couldn’t really read him.

One part of her was screaming ‘He asked you out! Of course you’re dating.’But another part of her was saying, ‘There’s no reason to think it was anything but going as friends. You didn’t even kiss.’

And that part of her seemed more logical, so she was going with that train of thought. Not that kissing should be anything to judge upon. She’d been on a few dates and still hadn’t kissed anyone since her first kiss. That one was with Dex when they were ten, it was a dare so it barely counted. That was before his aunt and uncle adopted her, before the accident.

No, this was not the time to think about that, it would not be good to start the day off crying.

Luckily she was yanked from her thoughts by her homeroom teacher Ms. Talle.

“Ok, before you head off to first block I have to make an introduction.” she said, next to her stood a boy Sophie hadn’t noticed come in, “This is Keefe Sencen,” the boy frowned at his last name, “he is a new transfer here and will be joining our homeroom. Sophie and Fitz, since you both have study hall with him next block, the counseling department hoped you’d show him around.”

Keefe was blond, and had icy blue eyes. He was somewhere between her and Fitz’s heights, on the short side for a guy since Fitz was average. He was wearing a plain yellow hoodie with jeans. He was cute, she supposed, not that that was any way to judge him. Besides, she had to figure out what was happening with Fitz before she started liking another guy, or girl for that matter.

“Sure.” Sophie said, trying to hide her irritation at her napping block being taken away. Across the room she saw Fitz nod.

A few minutes later the bell rung and Sophie and Fitz hung back to walk with Keefe, “We’ve got to go sign in at study hall, but then we can give you the grand tour.” Fitz said.

“Okay pretty boy, but do I at least get last names for both of you before we go?”

“Sophie Foster.” She held out her hand, Keefe smirked and gave it a shake.

“Fitz Vacker.”

“We better get moving, the cafeteria is all the way downstairs.”

“Cafeteria?” Keefe asked.

“It’s where the school holds study hall.”

Keefe nodded and let Sophie and Fitz lead the way.

* * *

Sophie followed the familiar route to the cafeteria, letting the boys trail behind her. She still had no idea what she and Fitz were, and wasn’t sure she wanted this new boy asking questions. He did seem nice though. And he wasn’t bad looking. While Fitz was kind of this Mr. Perfect cute that you want to bring home to your parents, Keefe was the mischievous cute that your parents want as far away from you as possible.

She surfaced from her thoughts just in time to realize her feet had autopiloted themselves to the cafeteria.

Fitz opened the door and she followed them in where they joined the sign in line.

“So, does this school have clubs or anything? Cause my guardian said I should join one cause he has to stay after a few days a week during club times.” Keefe asked while they waited.

“Who’s your guardian?” Sophie asked.

“Oh, Elwin, I guess he’s Mr. Heslege to you, he’s one of the school nurses.”

“I’m quite familiar with him.” Sophie said sighing. She was what is known as accident prone, her first visit was on day one of Freshman year when she got knocked out by a ball in PE.

“Guardian?” Fitz asked.

“Don’t be rude, if he doesn’t wanna talk about his living situation we shouldn’t ask.” Sophie said as they reached the front of the line, seemingly putting that part of the conversation on pause.

Once they had signed in and left the cafeteria Sophie was the first to speak, “So you asked about clubs, well, there’s a robotics team, we’re actually really good thanks to our friend Dex. There’s a GSA, a writing club, yearbook, school news, though almost no one reads that, environmentalism, band and chorus count as classes, there’s an art club, and of course drama club. We actually have auditions for that after school today. My Aunt Juline is our director and Fitz’s mom Della is our assistant director. My dad is in charge of stage crew.”

“Oh, wow. The art club sounds cool, I’ve always liked to draw. I’ve never done drama but both of you are involved?”

Fitz and Sophie nodded.

“I might join that cause I’m guaranteed to know someone there.”

“Shall we begin the tour?” Fitz asked.

“Why not.” Keefe shrugged.

They led him around, showing him the other cafeteria, both gyms, all the subject departments, the pool, and the school store. They ended by showing him the art department, then the music department, which was by the cafeteria where study hall was held.

“And those door go onto the stage.” Sophie said, pointing at a pair down the hall from the chorus room.”

“Can we go in and see?”

“I’m not sure that’s allowed.” Fitz said.

“Oh come on, we’re seniors, the school’s not gonna expel us when we’re like eight months to graduation.” Keefe said, “Besides, you can tell a lot about a theater program from the empty auditorium.”

Sophie sighed, “I guess, and also I’m a junior.”

“What do you say Fitzy?” Keefe smirked, damn, he looked cute when he did that.

“Fine. Fine.”

The three went in, Sophie getting the house lights as she entered. Keefe went to stand center stage, none of the stage lights were on because those were controlled by the booth in the back, but he seemed to bask in whatever energy he felt standing there.

“This is a really nice auditorium you have here.” He said, coming to join Sophie and Fitz where they sat on the edge of the stage, “Hopefully I make the cast so we can preform here together this year.”

“That’d be fun.” Fitz said.

“Yeah.” Sophie agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos to feed my soul!


End file.
